In general, an automatic transmission automatically changes shift-speed based on driving circumstances according to predetermined shift-patterns. Only common driving conditions are taken into consideration in current shift-patterns, and therefore, in some situations the shift-speed automatically engaged by the automatic transmission is not satisfactory to a driver. Although a lot of research on shift-patterns has taken place to minimize the occurrence of inappropriate shifting in such situations, new shift-patterns do not always satisfy every driver. Accordingly, a manual mode for an automatic transmission has been introduced. This manual mode enables manual shifting by sensing a driver request to shift speeds and accordingly, changing shift-speeds.
Current mechanisms for enabling manual mode operation of an automatic transmission contain a plurality of un-modularized components, which makes the structure of these mechanisms complex and increases manufacturing costs.
The information discussed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.